


Promises and Names

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some promises are better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises and Names

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in in 2005 as part of [The Eros Affair](http://www.notquiteroyal.net/theaffair).

"You're back," Harry said slowly, watching as Draco unpacked his things.

"How very astute of you, Potter." Draco paused mid-swish and raised his eyes to meet Harry's. They were narrow and guarded and Harry's heart skipped a beat; he'd missed Draco. More than he'd realised.

"I didn't think you were coming back this time."

Draco lowered his wand. "That's because you assumed."

"I shouldn't have." Harry grinned, the realisation hitting him as he crossed to Draco. "You can't live without me. Of course you'd be back."

"Don't look so smug, Potter." Giving Harry a sour look, Draco resumed his unpacking and began to studiously ignore him.

Harry snorted and sat on the edge of their bed, feeling better than he had in weeks. Draco had come back to him, they were digging at one another, and Harry felt _normal_ again because this was his life. Draco was his life. Harry didn't want to give this feeling of normalcy up again, not for anything.

"Marry me," Harry blurted, leaning over and shutting the lid on the trunk Draco was emptying.

There was a long pause. "Don't be daft. Wizards can't marry." Draco's wand rapped Harry's knuckles. "Open the trunk."

"Not until you promise to marry me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are you going deaf? Wizards can't marry. It's against the rules."

"Since when have I ever followed the rules?" Harry curled his fingers around the wrist of Draco's wand hand, pulling him down gently to the mattress.

Gray eyes searched green for what felt like eons. "You're serious," Draco whispered.

"Yeah," Harry shrugged; this should have been obvious. "I am. Serious about you."

Draco considered this for a moment before a smirk curved his mouth. "I promise to marry you if you promise to take my name."

Harry laughed. "Only if you promise to take mine in return."

The smirk disappeared and Draco sobered considerably. "I wouldn't be a Malfoy."

"That'd really stick it to your dad, yeah?"

"I wouldn't be a _Malfoy_ ," Draco repeated, an odd expression settling on his face.

"No, you wouldn't." Just then, Harry understood. "Oh," he said suddenly, wrapping an arm around Draco's back and pulling him close. Settling his chin on Draco's shoulder, he added, "You'd have a brand new start of things. No more 'Lucius Malfoy's son' rot."

"No more 'Death Eater's son' rot, you mean."

"Yeah."

"I'll marry you, Malfoy," Draco said at length, "but not just for your name. I'll marry you for you, even if you are an annoying speccy git who hogs the duvets and burns the toast."

"And you use up all the hot water and open my post, Potter," Harry retorted, lifting his chin and giving Draco a bemused look.

"Potter." Draco sounded as though he were testing out his new name, and Harry fell in love with him just a little more right then. "I like the sound of that," Draco concluded.

Harry kissed him then, long and slow and sweet. "I like the sound of _us_."


End file.
